monsterhuntertheoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Ludroth
The Ludroth is a medium-sized Leviathan that inhabit humid areas like the Deserted Island or the Flooded Forest. Closely related to Leviathans like Lagiacrus, this monster shows high sexual dimophism, while the females are small and not very powerful, adult males of this species are much bigger and hazardous. Taxonomy This monster belongs to the Leviathan order. Therefore, it's related so monsters such as Lagiacrus and Agnaktor . Adult males can store water inside their manes, allowing them to spend more time on land and perform some attacks. Characteristics Appearance They have the characteristic body structure of a Leviathan, 4 limbs, scaly hide and a flat tail. Their teeth, however, are very different from other Leviathans. The denture consist of just 5 osseus pieces with sharp edges. The scales are of a green-ish color, while the sponge is yellow. Measures Male adults can grow to 1931.5 cm, while the females are much smaller and grow to 700 cm approximately. Inner Organs Distribution Ludroth are found only near water bodies. They can be found in both sea water and fresh water. Adaptation Ecological Niche Ludroth are quite low in the food chain, having the role of Primary Consumer. They act as the pack hunter of the sea. Biological Adaptations Physical Adaptations Ludroth have a spongy hide, which enables them to keep moist on land for longer, and adds some protection. In a Royal Ludroth, the sponge around the neck and upper body grows massively, making a spongey mane. This defends against bite wounds to the neck, which could easily be fatal, and makes the Royal Ludroth look much bigger. This also absorbs water, allowing the royal ludroth to venture onto land for long periods of time without drying out. This is the reason that Royal Ludroth can venture further in land than its' cousins such as Lagiacrus and Gobul. Senses As in common with many Aquatic Monsters, Ludroth have very acute hearing. This is used to detect struggling prey from long distances. Biology and Behavior Hunting and Diet Ludroth hunt in packs, enabling them to take much larger prey, like Epioth, or an Aptonoth in the water. When a Royal Ludroth is present, larger prey still can be taken. Intelligence Unlike other pack hunters like Great Jaggi, the Royal Ludroth lacks in commanding orders, suggesting they're not as intelligent as the aforementioned monster. However, Ludroth can focus on a prey and attack it in pairs until it is slain. Natuaral Predators Ludroth can be preyed upon by most large aquatic carnivores, but these prefer to hunt the more docile and larger Epioth. Because the Royal Ludroth is much bigger and powerful, it may defend from these predators, but still, it has to be careful. Social Behavior Despite hunting in large groups Ludroth can lack cooperation, especially when smaller prey is concerned. For example, if a Jaggi falls into the water, one Ludroth will take the meal rather than share it. A Royal Ludroth is an Alpha male of a group of Ludroth. Reproduction To reproduce, a male Ludroth must become a Royal Ludroth and find a hareem of females to mate with. This will often involve fighting, so only the strongest males will reproduce. Relation to Humans Both female and male specimens are very aggressive towards hunters, suggesting that Ludroth are very territorial. Mature adult's sponges are used for boats, weaponry, and armors. Ludroth Theory See: Ludroth theories. Category:Information Category:Monster Category:Fauna/Flora Category:Leviathan